Romeo and Juliet, Naruto Style
by Crimson-abuse
Summary: I was 17 when I had fallen in love for the first, and the last time. I was sitting in my window, and he had arrived for a party. His eyes were beautiful. I knew he was the one the second my jade eyes met blue. Sakura/Sasuke
1. When Jade eyes met Blue

**Romeo and Juliet, Naruto Style**

I was 15 when I had fallen in love for the first, and the last time. I was sitting in my window, and he had arrived for a party. His eyes were beautiful, full of hate and cockiness. I knew he was the one the second my jade eyes met blue. He was, and is, my true love.

--

I don't own the characters blah blah blah…

--

Sakura held the sharp knife before her, like she had seen many times by the men in her village. She arched her elbow and inhaled deeply, before plunging the knife into air. "Hi-ya!" she chanted, while flipping backwards, landing awkwardly on her feet. She swiped the knife in front of her and rolled to the ground, as if dodging a blow.

What she wouldn't give to be one of them, to fight along side another friend, defending the village she calls home. Instead she is stuck in this hell…

She glanced back at the large mansion behind her. "pft…" she muttered while turning away. That was her life. She was to attend tea parties, and balls, and act like a lady. She was to be the best house wife possible, do what ever her husband asked of her. She jabbed at the air once more, this time harder. Her _husband_, what a lowly term for something she had no interest in having. It was her father who was to choose her husband, not her, but her_ father_. This irritated her to no end. It was a family tradition for the father to pick the daughters groom to be, her mother's father picked her father, and she knew that her mother loved him dearly. But she had to wonder if she really loved him, if they were _in_ love.

She wiped her forehead, hoping to see sweat, but she got nothing. She sighed and walked over to a large oak tree; she looked down at a bundle of clothes and narrowed her eyes. At the moment she wore a white tank top with short white pants that stopped about mid thigh, but in a few moments she would be forced to put that _thing_ back on. Sure it was a beautiful dress, hell, she might even enjoy it if it allowed her some sort of way to _breathe_. It squeezed the life out of her tiny frame.

She reached down and picked up the garment, she looked around her, she was in the garden behind her house, her mother would surly be looking for her soon, it was getting late. The trees and flowers were in full blow, the moon light from above made it look almost magical. Out of all the places in her home, this was her favorite, aside from the library. Oh how she loved books.

"Sakura?"

She gasped and looked up. Her mother was coming.

She quickly slid both legs into the dress and pulled it up, tightening the strings as she went. She sucked in on the final string –_goodbye air_- before pulling it tightly, taking her long hair out of the pony tail that she wore, letting it fall in waves down her back. She turned around just in time to see her mother enter the garden where she stood.

Her mother was quite beautiful, she had long red hair that was always kept in a braid, and her skin was pale, making her jade eyes pop. She smiled, her glossy teethe shinning in the moon light. "Sakrua dear, what on earth are you doing out here?" she asked while walking towards her. "Your fathers party is about to start and you know how important it is to him, he wants to show you off tonight." She said this as if there was absolutely nothing wrong with treating her like some sort of prize._ Whoever makes the highest bid will get to wed my daughter! Don't be shy, step right up, I'm not picky!_

That wasn't _all_ true…he was _very_ picky when it came to boys. She wasn't allowed to talk to someone with a lower class then hers, but more than welcome, in fact forced, to talk to ones with a higher class. A boy with black hair was immediately shot down, her father believing that black hair stood for 'trouble' even if they were born with into a rich, well behaving family. Nothing got past him.

Is that a crumb on his coat? No can do! Oh is that tooth slightly, a millimeter crocked? Oh look at the time, best be getting home!

"I was just gazing at the flowers mother…" she replied dully while she took her arm, pulling her back towards the house. "Well we need to make you look presentable!" she chirped, whether she noticed her tone or chose to ignore it she didn't know. "I hear the Hyugas are coming this evening." She whispered giddily into her ear, her breath smelled of mint tea, like always.

She forced a fake smile to her lips. "That's…great mother…great."

Neji Hyuga, the only man in her fathers eyes that would be suitable for her hand in marriage. He had money, class, looks, fame, heritage, and charm. He was everything her father wanted…for her of course. She despised the man. She had been in the same room with him alone three times, and not once did he talk to her about anything besides himself. He was an arrogant, self obsessed ass-

"Sakrua what is_ that_?"

Sakura froze, while following her mothers gaze to her hand, where she held the kunai.

"I-It's a-"

"Naruto!!" she cried. "Naruto come this instant!"

Before she could stop her, a blonde haired boy came dashing out of the house, soap suds covering his hands and arms. "What? What is it?!" he asked frantically looking around. "Are you under attack? Did something hurt you!?" his big blue eyes were ten times bigger now; he always got worried when it came to their safely.

"_Look_ at what she is holding! Who could have _put _this here?" she asked while taking the metal from her hands, holding it as far away from her body as possible, as it were a _disease_. "I told you to pick up after yourself when training out here!" she wailed.

Her mother was quite worrisome….clearly.

Naruto glared at Sakrua, before turning his gaze caring. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Haruno, it won't happen again." He stated, while flicking the suds to the ground, taking the sharp weapon from her.

"it better _not."_ She turned to Sakrua, "I will meet you inside, the maids are ready to dress you in your room." she added while turning towards the house. "See to it that she gets there will you Naruto." it wasn't a question.

"As you wish Mrs. Haruno."

He waited till she was long gone before he turned back to her. "What did I tell you about stealing my weapons?" he asked smugly. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared. "You're going to get me in trouble some day ya know."

Sakura sighed. "You're the one who left them lying around, remember?"

She turned away from him and started for the house.

"Oh no no no!" he called after her; she didn't stop which forced him to jog after to her. "You know as well as I do that I didn't leave it there now fess up!" he pouted and starred at her intently.

She couldn't resist."Oh ok fine I took it!" she snapped while reaching for the kunai, taking it into her small hands. She took out a piece of cloth and wrapped it around the sharp edge, before placing it into her waist pocket. "And I will do it as many times as it takes."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yes Sakura-_Chan_." He mocked while crossing his arms behind his head. He had been with their family since she could remember, his parents abandoned him when he was born, then he came to live with them as her body guard. But he was more than that, he was her best friend.

"Ok Naruto-_Kun_" she mocked back, both smiling at each other.

"Let's get you ready for your party Mama…" he said softly, taking her wrist in his hand.

She laughed and shook her head. "Yes sir…"

As Sakrua walked into the main room, she could hear that the party had already started. Her house was very old style traditional. It had chandeliers, old oak spiral stair cases, and hard wood floors. Each room had its on distinct scent. She could hear people talking and laughing in the next room; where there was a large empty floor made for dancing and large get togethers. Soft slow music played in the background, setting the quiet relaxing tone for the party. The dancing had yet to start and she dreaded the time that it would. She was terrible at dancing; she was so bad terrible didn't even begin to describe it. Her parents caught on to her little disability early on, and gave her private dance lessons, but even that didn't help her. It wasn't that she had no grace, she had plenty of that, but she couldn't move her feet fast enough to keep up with the simplest of steps.

She was about to ascend the long staircase to her room when a voice stopped her.

"Sakrua!"

She froze. It was her father.

She turned around and smiled at the man walking towards her. He wore a black suite and white tie, their family crest on the back, his favorite suite. He had short brown hair and dark blue eyes. He looked intimidating as usual. "Yes father?"

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs; even with her standing on the first step he was still much taller than she was. "There has been a change in plans… the Uchiha's have _decided_ to attend; I don't want you too get involved with their kind." He stated. "Go to your room and don't come down till mourning, if you need anything, I'm sure Naruto would be more than happy to get it for you." It wasn't an implied question; he would get her whatever she wanted.

The uchihas were rivals to her family, she didn't understand the details, but she knew they hated each other. Uchiha Fugaku always taunted her father, which angered him to no end. He would always show up at his parties, knowing he could not refuse a guest, he would send him gifts, just to spite him. And when he confronted him, he would play dumb and say he was acting like a child.

"As you wish father…" she wasn't going to complain. Sure she hated being treated like she was five, but she didn't want to go to the party anyway. "I will see you in the mourning, have fun." She waved and started up the stairs, Naruto was already waiting at the top for her.

"I will send Neji up later, so you two can talk." He added, leaving the room before she had time to object.

She growled and stomped up the stairs, passing Naruto without a word.

She opened her door and stomped her foot childishly, while Naruto shut it behind him. "Ugh Naruto this is so not fair!" she screamed, knowing that no one could hear her ranting. "I have to stay up here like some animal and then I have to sit through another discussion on how splendid and astonishing Neji fucking Hyuga is with _Neji fucking Hyuga_!" she walked over to her bed and sat down, taking off her shoes and chucking them at the wall. "My life sucks! I would be better off _dead!"_

Naruto's eyes widened. "Sakura-Chan that's not true!" he stated while walking towards her. "Your life isn't bad, you have a family, food, love and me." He smiled. "What more could you want?"

She looked up at him. "love." She whispered.

He frowned. "Ya I said that…"

"No Naruto." She started while crossing her legs and turning fully towards him. "Love…true love. I want to find that one person that's out there for me, that special someone who I am supposed to spend the rest of my life with. Ya know? True love." She starred at him, giddy with excitement.

Naruto looked away. He knew what she meant, and he also knew that she would never get it. She was more than likely going to marry Neji, and he knew she hated him to the core, as did he. "Sakrua…I..."

When he stopped she frowned, her eyes becoming empty once more. "Forget it…" she muttered. "Just…forget it…" she crawled to the head of her bed where a window was open. She placed her hands under her chine and sighed, starring out at the front drive, where people were arriving in carriages. The one thing she liked about these parties were the people, she loved seeing what the girls wore, or what guy they would come with. She knew all of them by now, she knew their names, what occupation their husbands had, how many kids and how old. She had been seeing these people since she was born, she was sad to say that they all bored her. She wanted to see someone new…

She felt the bed dip lower as Naruto crawled after her, starring out the window cautiously. She knew he was looking for possible danger, something that would prevent her from being able to look out said window.

Naruto was the only ninja she had ever met before, her father hated them all. He thought they were just killers, the Uchihas thought differently, they were ninjas as well. She figured that this is why they fought, though she didn't know that there was much more to the story than just that. She remembered as a child she would always watch Naruto train with kakashi, his sensei, and would love the way he used his chakra to form clones, or walk on water, he had taught her a little, but nothing to fancy.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when he started growling, he was perched in the window now, almost out on her balcony. "Naruto what are you-"

"shhhh." He hissed.

She glared.

"Someone's coming."

She stopped glaring."Who?!" she asked while scrambling out the window, Naruto grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back in while she squealed. "Naruto! What are you-"

"Ninja." He stated. "Stay." and then he was gone in a puff of smoke, leaving her in shock.

Sakura kept starring out the window, her eyes watering from the lack of blinkage. She knew that ninja could run fast, so she didn't want to miss their entrance. She knew that Uchiha Fugaku was already in the building, but Naruto said that there were more coming, she knew that he had two sons and a wife, though she knew nothing about them.

Then it happened. The wind picked up, blowing her hair around her face as she saw two figures emerge from the woods. The first one had long black hair, and piercing red eyes. He wore a black tux with a red tie; his hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. He seemed perfect, almost too perfect.

Then…her eyes met blue. And it was at that moment that she knew…she had fallen in love…with a boy, no…_a ninja_…with black un-kept hair, and a lazy laid back approach. AKA, her fathers worst nightmare.

He wore the same tux as his companion, but his black button down shirt was only half buttoned, revealing his chiseled chest. His hands were placed in his pockets, and she couldn't look away. He starred back at her as he approached the house, his face held a look of pure shock, but he didn't say anything when he got right under her window, he just starred. She had no idea if the other one was looking too, she didn't care. She felt like she couldn't breath, but her chest rose and fell quicker than normal, and her lips couldn't form words. Not that she would know what to say if they could. She never wanted this moment to end.

"Sakrua."

Thought to soon…

She spun around and gasped, seeing Neji at the foot of her bed with a small white box. "N-Neji how did you…" she stopped. Of course, he was Neji he could do _anything. _

He wore a white suite and a light blue tie, most of his hair was pulled back into a pony tail, like the boy she saw below. "Good evening, I'm sorry you are not able to attend the party, your father told me it was because of the Uchihas."

She nodded once. Fabulous timing Naruto…just fabulous

Neji took a seat on the end of her bed and crossed his legs on top, one over the other. He flicked a piece of loose hair from his face and sighed, handing her the box. "I got this for you, I thought that you would like something a little different, I knew you would love it." He stated.

Sakura smiled. "Gee…thanks Neji but you didn't have-"

"It cost a lot so you better not lose it, It took a lot of time and effort to find something that valuable that would suite you..."

She narrowed her eyes. "Well you shouldn't-"

"Now I know what you're thinking, why would a guy like Neji Hyuga be giving me a gift? I'm not anywhere near his level in class, and he could have any other girl he chose."

Sakura just starred at him. _Is he fucking serious?_

"But Sakrua, you have to understand." He took her hands in his and gazed into her eyes. "I think I lov-"

"Sakrua!" they both jumped as the door slammed open, revealing Naruto.

"What?!" she asked while practically hurling herself off the bed to his side.

He smiled at the Hyuga who was glaring daggers at him. Oh yes Naruto fabulous timing. "Your father wants you to go to the party, something about Fugaku saying that he always kept you hidden because you were ugly as an ass."

"…"

Neji spoke up and filled Sakrua's silence. "That is a great idea; I will accompany you as your date, and protect you if something goes wrong." He stated.

Naruto frowned. "Ok Sakrua, your father wants you to wear that pink dress he just bought you, you can leave your hair down, it looks better that way." He turned around then and headed for the door.

Neji stood there, starring at Sakrua, waiting.

Naruto stopped and cleared his throat.

Neji looked from him to Sakrua, who was starring back at him. "Oh, yes I guess I will wait for you in the halls." Stated Neji. "Wear the necklace I got you."

When both men were gone she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The world would be a better place if it was filled with just females...

"You won't be needed when I marry Sakrua, I will be able to protect her." Stated Neji after he shut the door.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Her father wouldn't allow you to marry her if he knew what you _were_…" he retorted.

Neji grabbed naruto's collar and slammed him against the wall. "He will never find out…unless you never want to see your lovely girl friend again…" he whispered.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Hinata…" he muttered. He narrowed his eyes suddenly. "Is she here?" he asked

Neji nodded. "She's down stairs, why don't you go to her; she wanted you to meet her in the garden."

Naruto smiled obviously clueless. "Oh ok!" Neji let him go and watched as he jumped over the railing, disappearing.

Neji just shook his head at his stupidity

A few minutes later, Sakrua emerged. She wore a long light pink dress that matched her hair. It had diamonds that graced the hem, it was made of silk, and when she walked it looked like water was rolling off of her form. She twirled around in it, smiling. "Well?" she asked, not realizing until it was too late that Naruto was gone…again.

Neji smirked and stepped closer. "You will make the fairest of women jealous." He whispered while taking her chin in his hands, gazing into her eyes. He was getting closer and closer, his lips inches from her own, his eyes closed now.

Her heart raced. _Think….think…this cant happen!_

"U-um, I love the bracelet!" she choked out while shoving her hand between them. It was real gold, with yellow diamonds threaded in between. She hated yellow. She loathed it with a deep passion. She saw a look of anger pass before his eyes as he looked down at it, saying nothing.

Sakura smiled and pulled him towards the stairs. "Come along then, wouldn't want to keep my father waiting any longer."

He nodded. "Yes, wouldn't want that…"

"This here is my son Sasuke." A tall black haired man smiled, and pointed to a boy who was standing beside him bordly. "He's 16, your daughter's age I believe."

Sasuke looked up, interested.

"Maybe they could play together sometime." He added jokingly.

Mr. Haruno glared. "Nice to meet you Sasuke. But I have already chosen a boy to wed my daughter."

Sasuke looked away. To anyone else it would appear that he was bored, but to anyone who actually knew him, which was Itachi, they could tell that he was clearly upset.

Fugaku shook his head. "Still with the arranged marriage I see?" he sighed. "Well what does you daughter think of the boy? It is Neji I am assuming."

Sasuke was now interested once more, anger evident on his face, he didn't bother hiding it.

"Well….um…I'm sure she finds him rather fetching." He stated. He really just wanted to get the hell away from these people. "And yes it is Neji… he has developed a rather fond liking of my daughter."

Sasuke fisted his hands. Neji was a joke; he made people believe he was something he wasn't. And now he was going to marry that girl. He couldn't deny that there was something about her…something he craved to know. He couldn't look away from her beautiful green eyes, the way her soft hair danced with the wind, and her skin glowed from the moon light above. She was what he wanted…

"Ah, Itachi." Cooed Fugaku while he placed a hand on his arm. "You have met Mr. Haruno once before have you not?"

Itachi nodded, his face remaining impassive. He glanced at Sasuke who was glaring at the floor. What had gotten him all pissy this time?

"Well I'm just dying to see your daughter, if she is anything that I've heard I'm sure I will love her." He looked up in time to see a door open on the other side of the room, some people close to it started 'awwing' and 'oooooing' "that must be her…" he stated. "Charming."

They were indeed the couple of the night, if you could call them a couple. -Sakura would probably give you a black eye if you did though so we will just call them companions for the night- all the men were envious of the Hyuga, and all the girls were envious of the Haruno.

Sasuke froze. It really was her…she looked…perfect.

"Sasuke where are you going?" asked his father.

"To introduce myself." he replied before disappearing into the crowd.

Fugaku turned to Itachi and nodded. He then disappeared into the crowd after his brother. "Well boys will be boys, they are friends with the Hyuga so-"

"Of course…." He interrupted, starring in horror at the scene that was to unfold.

Sakura was use to the stares she got when she entered a room; her hair was pink for gods' sake. But today was different, they weren't staring because she looked beautiful, they were starring because she was with _The_ Neji Hyuga. And sure, any girl would die to be with him, but she would rather die…period. His arm was wrapped around her waist as if he owned her, it made her uncomfortable to say the least, but the real problem was that his hand was inches away from the kunai that was in tapped to her side. She never went anywhere without it, but if he knew she carried it he would tell her father.

The fact that she was using chakra and practicing Taijutsu would be enough to send him over the edge. He would probably disown her if he knew; she planned to keep it a secret for as long as possible. Until she got strong enough, she and Naruto planned to run away together.

She spotted said boy standing by the fruit punch table, talking to Hinata. She looked stunning. Her dress was a light purple, the color suited her well. She was so tinny compared to her, she wasn't fat she was toned. Unlike most girls like her, she had muscle, and curves. Her breasts were a few cup sizes bigger than theirs too. It was almost like she wasn't meant for a life like this, like she was switched a birth.

She felt Neji tense beside her. She looked up and saw him glaring into the crowd. She was about to ask him what was wrong when her breath hitched. It was him…the boy. He was standing just a few feet away, looking right at her.

She saw most of the girls gawking at him, Neji long forgotten. And for once in her life. She was jealous. She was jealous that she couldn't look at him that way, or throw herself at him with no dignity what so ever. She wanted to be his date…she wanted him.

"Sasuke…" muttered Neji, as a welcoming she assumed.

"Neji…" he replied, giving him a faint nod.

_Sasuke…_ she thought. _Sasuke Uchiha_…._Sakrua Uchiha_

Neji took a step forward, blocking her few from him, and his from her. "Can I help you?" he asked darkly.

Sasuke stepped forward as well. "I thought I should introduce myself to the daughter of the host, I was raised with manners after all." he replied.

She blushed. She had no idea why, but she did. He wanted to meet her…?

Neji shook his head. "That's probably not a good idea, why don't you go back to the scum lands you came from? Your better off there."

It looked like Sasuke was about to pull something from his pocket, but a hand reached for his arm, stopping him. They all looked up, seeing the long haired man from before. He was handsome up close, but nothing compared to the way she saw Sasuke. She would never look at another man without first comparing him to the young Uchiha.

"Neji, your uncle wishes to speak with you." He stated coolly. His face seemed expressionless, Sakrua couldn't tell whether he was anger or just bored.

Neji glanced up, seeing his father starring at him from across the room. He sighed and turned to Sakura. "Why don't you go find Naruto?" He muttered. He didn't want to leave her with them, but he had no choice, his uncle was a strict man, and held a lot of power, if he disobeyed him, he would surly be punished. And he was sure that what he had to say was not meant for Sakura to hear. Before he let go of her, he glared at the two boys, then he walked slowly around them, Sakrua losing sight of him in the crowd.

She was then alone, with two delicious looking men standing before her. But all she saw was blue. Her eyes once more meeting his, neither said a word.

Itachi looked from one to the other, raising an eye brow. He turned to his brother. "Sasuke, you said you wanted to introduce yourself." He said.

They were broken out of their trance. Sasuke nodded and started to walk towards her. It took all she had not to throw her arms around him, and tell him to take her as far away from this retched place as possible.

He stopped walking and stood before her, she was almost the same height with her heels on, but she still had to look up to see his face. He smiled like the woods after a long rain shower; there was also a hint of smoke. She smiled up at him. She loved the way his hair stuck up this way and that, the way his tie hung loosely around his neck, and the way his crocked smile looked like a smirk. She loved it all.

He picked up her hand and slowly brought it to his cool lips. Her heart melted, she knew that after this night, there was no way she could ever say Neji's name without thinking of this man, and she would never marry him.

"You looking stunning Haruno." He whispered against her hand.

Her smile widened. "Sakrua." She said, hardly audible. She wasn't sure if he had heard her or not.

He smiled. "Sakura…" he repeated. "It suites you."

She nodded. "Your, um, Sasuke…right?"

He nodded slightly, letting her hand fall to her side, where she caressed it with her other. She would never wash that hand again if she had anything to say about it.

Sasuke looked her up and down. She was different then most girls, he knew that for sure. Not only her body, and hair, but it was the way she spoke to him, the way she looked at him. She didn't start screaming when he touched her, the way most did when he accidently brushed them. Her cheeks held a tint of red, making her look so…alive. She was unlike anything he had ever seen before. Her hand was so soft, he wasn't sure he could let go. It was then that he did something he had never done before; it shocked even his detached brother.

"Will you dance with me?"

Sakura's jaw dropped. _Oh...shit._

_Dance…tripping, laughing, crying….humiliation!_ That was how it had gone when she was younger.

She looked around. No one was dancing. Some where looking at them, others paid them no attention. She swallowed hard before looking back up at him. "I…can't dance." She muttered quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear her. She looked at the ground; she didn't want to see the look of disappointment on his face. A girl who couldn't dance? A girl who was less graceful then a monkey chasing a banana? But no, he didn't laugh, he didn't walk away. "Me either." He replied. She looked up.

He took her hand once more and pulled her back ward, until his hand was on her waist, his other holding hers to the side. "I've never danced before actually." He added, just as the music got flowier.

"I have, but I'm really, really bad." She said while biting her lip. She was going to make a fool out of herself wasn't she?

He smirked. "Follow my lead." He stated. And they were off. At first it was awkward, but then it got easy, she followed him, he was a natural. Almost like…he had danced before…like many times… she ignored it though. She wasn't going to ruin the one moment of true happiness she had ever experienced.

He spun her around a few times, her hair flowing around her. The whole time they both smiled at each other. Everyone had moved away from them, giving them a wide circle to dance in as they all watched. They fit each other.

They were both unaware of everything around them, the way her father was starring at them, not with anger, but with realization. Sasuke's father was just smirking. He knew what the Haruno was thinking; he also knew that he wouldn't do a thing about it.

Naruto was gone, along with Hinata. Itachi was now standing by the punch table, a few girls flocking around him, hoping that he would dance with them. No chance in hell. And Neji and his uncle were glaring so darkly at all the Uchihas, as if they were waiting for them to combust at any moment. "This was _not_ in the plan." Stated Hiashi angrily.

Neji said nothing, his eyes following the pink haired girl's movements. "No…this is better…"

Hiashi looked at him strangely, watching him walk towards them. he shrugged and sipped his wine.

End

Well? What did you think, I would just LOVE to know…


	2. Realization

A/N wow ok so this took a lot longer than usual…I was very busy. I apologize. I had this finished then decided that I didn't want the story to go that way and ended up starting over… but thanks to those who reviewed!

-MidnightCherryBlossomCat

-Feelin SPAZTIC

-Kilf

-ColdandDistant

-Sakurachan623

-thorthehero

-lalalettie

The music came to an end and Sasuke stepped back, taking a bow, his eyes never leaving hers. She smiled and curtsied. Sasuke took her hand in his and gently pressed his lips to its cold surface. "Thank you for the dance Sakura, you're not as bad as you think." He stated while giving her a smirk.

She flushed and giggled softly to herself. This was the first time she had ever acted like this before, she felt…well stupid to say the least, she couldn't form words, they just came out well… "T-Thank -giggle- y-you" ya…about like that. She was ashamed. He placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer to him. They were so close now; she could feel his warm breath fanning her neck. Her heart pounded in her chest and he drew even nearer, his eyes starting to close, hers doing the same.

Thump thump

All sound around her ceased. Her heart was all she could hear as one of his cool hands caressed her face, his lips inches away.

Thump thump…thump thump…

Her heart beat against her rib cage like crazy, she could faintly hear someone calling her name, but she ignored them. Just as his lips gently brushed her own, she was yanked back by her arm, causing her to gasp.

Sasuke was equally surprised, he too was so caught up in the moment that he hadn't heard the laughter and talking stop, he hadn't noticed every pair of eyes on them. He was disgusted with himself, he was an elite ninja for god's sake…and this girl… he eyed her as she glared up at her father, he saw the spark of rage in her eyes, she was cute when she was mad. He shook his head. Why did she have this effect on him? He narrowed his eyes, it wasn't a genjutsu, and she looked like she could barely perform the simplest of Ninjutsu. Her chakra signature was hardly audible, but there was definitely something there. Which surprised him since their family was morally against the need for ninja. If they only knew how many times rouge had tried to infiltrate the village, how many lives would have ended if it wasn't for them. They would never understand, and that he assumed was why their families had a feud.

"D-Daddy, what are you-"

"Sakura to your room." he demanded, keeping his eyes on Sasuke, his arms still placed firmly on Sakrua's arm.

"No, I don't-"

"To your room." he hissed. "Its past your bed time, you have an early day tomorrow. With Neji." He sent a glare towards Sasuke.

She narrowed her eyes, glancing at Sasuke, who was now accompanied by his older brother and father. He nodded towards her, signaling she should leave.

She yanked her arm away from her father, rewarding her with a heated glance from him, and turned on her heel. All that could be heard in the room was her heels clicking on the marble floor, until she excited.

"Why such hostility?" asked Sasuke's father with a smirk. "They were just dancing." He added while placing his hands in his pockets.

Sasuke clenched and unclenched his fists several times as he watched Neji walk out of the crowd and to the haruno's side, a smirk of victory evident on his face. Sasuke growled and stepped towards him, but a hand was placed firmly on his shoulder, pulling him back. He glared at his father, but did nothing more.

"Keep your rotten son." He paused as his body shook with rage. "Away from my daughter. I don't want you _tainting_ her with your...your _ways_." He spat, his voice filled with acid. Referring to them being shinobi.

Sasuke held his breath as he stared at the man. He opened his mouth to speak but his father beat him too it.

"Very well. If that is what you wish…" he stated lowly. He glanced at his son, who was gaping at him, his eyes filled with rage and hurt. In the last few minutes, he saw something in his son's eyes that hadn't been there in years. A spark of something that rarely appeared on his own face. He couldn't place a word too it. He turned his attention back to the deranged man before him. "You, of all people should understand that shinobi are the future…you are a smart man. This world, your world, wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for us protecting you and your"- he glanced around the large well decorated mansion- "_ways_."

"NO." he spat. "Shinobi are just a waist of air, they run around and act all high and mighty, just because they can throw a weapon. That's all you are, murders. That's all you ever have, and ever will be. Blood thirsty _killers_." He stepped forward. "I do not fear you; you're nothing, useless, trash."

Neji fidgeted beside him, sending nervous glances towards his uncle, who was also shifting around apprehensively.

"You will learn soon enough Haruno, how important we really are…how much you should fear and respect us." He turned to his sons and nodded. "It appears we are not wanted here any longer boys, let us take our leave."

Itachi said nothing, his eyes never leaving the man. He turned on his heel suddenly and started towards the crowd, where they all moved away from him, creating a path to the exit. No one spoke, they all watched as the rest of the Uchihas make their way after him. Sasuke being pulled behind by his shoulder.

"Coward."

They stopped, all slowly turning their heads to the Haruno that spoke, a wide grimace on his face. "Excuse me?" muttered Fugaku. His eyes blazed with anger, his once calm and collect stance gone, his hands in fists, eyes blood red.

He shrugged and started to walk towards them. "Your heard me…your kind are nothing but cowards. Sneaking around in the dark, hiding behind your….your, magic. Because you couldn't possible survive without it, because your weak. -

Fugaku almost laughed. What he wouldn't give to just kill this man where he stood…but he wouldn't. Not with his own daughter watching. His eyes flickered to her form, crouching behind the railing. He wondered if he knew that she held a steady chakra flow. Did he know that his own daughter held capabilities beyond his realms? "Words Haruno. That's all I'm hearing. What about action?"

The man scoffed. "Action? I'll give you action." He took a step forward. "You're a dangerous man and I wont stop until you and your family are banned from this village, better yet. Dead."

Silence. No one said a word as they all watched the enraged Uchiha, but the emotion slowly etched away from his face as he tried to control himself. He took a deep breath before speaking. "I wish you the best of luck with that notion." whispered. He turned his back on him, tense. "But I think your biting off a bit more than you can chew my friend." His eyes then grew darker, he slowly turned his head towards his direction, looking passed him, his eyes meeting jade. "You should really be careful who you threaten Haruno, those around you may end up being…punished for your informalities." He nodded once towards him. And as suddenly as it happened, it was over. The Uchihas vanished, the Haruno stood stiffly before his guests.

Neji walked calmly to his side.. "Are you al-

"I'm fine." He growled.

Neji swallowed hard.

"Neji I want the meeting tomorrow with the Major to be highly guarded, I will require your presence." He pushed Neji away from him, slowly making his way out of the room, everyone watching him. He stopped before he reached the door way, turning to his guest. "It's late my friends, you should all head home…" he said happily, before turning back around, disappearing into another room.

People exited as told, all giving each other worried expressions as they gossiped about the scene they had just witnessed.

Neji turned to his uncle who was now standing at his side, looking down at him with a smirk. "You were right Neji…this is indeed better…."

Sakura sat on the staircase leading to her room, her eyes wide. All she could think of was Fugaku's piercing red glare. She had never been so scared in her whole life.

-Sasuke stood alone in his room, starring aimlessly into the night sky through his window. His thoughts kept drifting towards the pink haired female he had danced with that night. The feeling of her soft hands on his rough calloused ones, the way her bright eyes starred into his without fear, without the suspicion that he would kill her in an instant. It was somewhat…refreshing to have someone who didn't see him as a eradicator, but as a person.

He shook his head then. What was he thinking? He was a _shinobi_, he _was_ a killer. He shouldn't fool himself into thinking other wise.

He sighed, removing his jacket. He set it over a chair , along with his tie. He removed the rest of his clothes before slipping on a pair of black boxers and crawling warily into his bed. He wondered if he would ever see her again. He slowly closed his eyes, before pink petals slowly danced in his vision, his breathing becoming even.

Itachi sat outside the compound, his back against a tree. His father was sitting beside him. he wanted to get his meditating down with, but with his father nosily breathing before him, it was proving to be difficult. He required silence.

"Itachi?"

He slowly looked towards his father,his face was contorted in thought.

"hm."

He said nothing for a moment, his eyes flickering towards the sky, then back to his son. "I want you to keep a closer eye on Sasuke. I worry he will get himself into…trouble." He faintly announced.

Itachi resisted the urge to roll his eyes, his brother was not incompetent, and he knew what was wise and what was foolish. He wouldn't pursue a women belonging to the Haruno clan. It would surely result in death on both ends, maybe even a war. "Sasuke is capable of watching himself." He replied. He closed his eyes, intent on finishing his meditating.

"Did you see the way he looked at that girl?" he almost growled.

Clearly. Easier said then done. He took a deep calming breath. "He's not stupid. He won't pursue her."

He could feel the anger rolling off his father in waves. He was most likely frustrated with Itachi's lake of corporation. But he cared little. He wouldn't waste his time baby sitting his little brother when he could be training; he had missions to attend as well as briefings and meetings. Surely his father knew this, he was an ANBU caption after all, and he had prior obligations to his village.

"Itachi." He breathed. "If Sasuke gets involved with that Haruno. I will be forced to kill him."

Itachi's eyes shot open. He had to use all his self control not to throw his hands around his father's neck. He wouldn't lay a hand on Sasuke. "That's not necessary." His calm voice didn't give away anything he was thinking, results of years and years of training. He had a prize winning poker face, well that was what his mother often said. He never really went around telling others that of course.

"He will be dishonoring our clan, everything that we've worked for. He needs to marry someone with a bloodline, someone with chakra!" he shook his head. "Not that pink headed _civilian_."

"She has chakra." He stated. He was sure if his father glared anymore his eyes would pop out of his sockets.

"Barely." He stated. "She has enough to maybe perform a substitution jutsu, probably not even that much…" he got to his feet then. Signing the end of the conversation was nearly. Thankfully.

"Hm." Saying anything else that would make him stay longer was unnecessary and highly unwanted.

"Just watch him Itachi." He added, before walking towards their house.

Itachi inwardly killed himself. His brother was going to get a piece of his mind for ever looking at that Haruno.

"You_ danced_ with him?"

"Mmmhmm, he almost kissed me too!"

"He almost_ kissed_ you!"

"Mmmhmm, and then-

"No no no Sakura, this is not good! You cant just go around mackin on the Uchiha clan!"

Sakura growled at the blonde before her, resting the urge to knock him out. "Naruto I was not_ mackin_ on anyone! It was just a dance. Nothing more."

Silence followed.

The blue haired boy starred at her, she starred back. She soon started to turn a funny shade of red, causing Naruto to narrow his eyes.

"Ok fine! It is so much more than nothing!" she huffed. She threw herself onto her bed, her dress that she had been removing lay at her ankles. Sure it was probably inappropriate for Naruto to see her in her 'undergarments' but what did she care? He had seen her in practically nothing when they were younger. "Naruto I think I love him!"

The boy paled considerable. "WHAT!" he screeched. He ran over to the bed. He grabbed her shoulders, shaking her violently. "Sakura! You are going to marry Neji remember! You don't have a choice! He is an Uchiha bastard!" he stopped shaking her, flinging his hands in the air. "Sakura. Listen."

She looked up slowly at him, her eyes darkened. She already knew all this. She knew she had no choice but to wed the Hyuuga, she knew that she would never see him again…but the heart wants what the heart wants. And who was she to deny her poor heart what it_ obviously_ sought after? It was just inhuman.

"If your father ever caught you with him, your families would start a war! A freaking war!" he sat beside her limp form on the bed. "Sakura, no offense, but you guys would lose…" he watched her nod in understanding. "I mean since your dad would never ask real shinobi to help…and the Uchihas have the sharingan…and then there's the fact that-

"I _get _it." She hissed into the mattress. "Wait…" she sat up, cocking her head. "What did you say?"

"Well you should have let me finish!" he sat up straighter happy he had her full attention. "And then there's the fact that-"

"No you moron before that!"

Ouch. He slumped forward. "Oi Sakura-chan I don't remember…" he muttered

She glared. "Naruto it was something that they had. The uchihas!" she encouraged.

Naruto realized his mistake. The sharingan_. This isn't good Haruno said if I ever told her about shinobi bloodlines I would be in serious trouble…cant remember why…so…I guess it wont matter if I tell her then_… he shrugged. "Sharingan?"

"Yes!" her green eyes brightened. She leaned forward, eager to hear his explanation.

"It's a bloodline Sakura, it-

"Whats a bloodline?" she asked while furrowing her brow.

"Well its like a line of decent, The Uchiha clan was a noble family-

"Like mine?"

"Well kinda….but anyway! A bloodline is-

"So not like mine?" she cocked her head sideways.

Naruto twitched. He felt as if their rolls were reversed for some reason. He knew that the girl was always curious but he was trying to explain something to her for gods sake! She was always in the library studying who knows what and she asked so many damn questions! It was like watching a child!

"_Not…really_." He bit out. "Anyway. Their bloodline is the sharigan-

"Naruto quite repeating yourself."

Twitch.

"OK. Well they have this bloodline in their eyes. Like what you said you saw in fugaku's eyes. Red. It enables them to read their opponents moves, Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. The user can view the technique being preformed as well as tricks and movements to make it successful." He explained. He watched her narrow her eyes in thought.

"Does Sasuke have it?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I don't see why not, he's an Uchiha."

She bit her lip and looked down. Naruto looked at the ceiling, then the floor, as if searching for the answer as to why she suddenly got quiet. "Sakura..?" he nudged her, peering down at her face.

She rememberd the chill she got when she saw those eyes, how she felt as if her life flashed before her. The only word that described those eyes was blood thirsty. She didn't want Sasuke to have those eyes…she didn't want him to be a killer. She wanted him to…to what? "Naruto…can I ask you something?"

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah whats up?"

She bit her lip and looked up at him. "Have you ever killed someone?"

Nrauto's heart skipped a beat. Of course he has. He was a shinobi. He knew how much she looked up them and honored them, but he also knew how much she cared for others lives. He looked away from her piercing green eyes. How could he tell her that he had killed countless people? She would never see him the same, but her knew he couldn't keep her shielded from the shinobi ways forever. But he sure as hell knew he could try.

"Well…a few bad ones I suppose."

She frowned.

"I mean, it was quick and painless…"

She smiled faintly.

He smiled back. "Its late Sakura, why don't you get to bed, we can talk in the mourning." He stood up and stretched his arms above his head. Watching her nod and kick the dress from her ankles, climbing under the covers. He walked towards her, bulling the blank over her tightly. "Sakura, you know I want you to be happy." She looked away. "I know it's hard, being who you are Sakura. You'll figure something out." He waited for her to say something, anything, but she stayed silent. He sighed and walked to the door, turning back to her once more. "Just do what your feel is right.…" he muttered. He knew it was cliché, but he needed to say _something!_

She watched him flick off the lights, and then close the door quietly behind him. "Awesome…." She muttered sarcastically.

Naruto walked down the hallway towards his room, the house was silent. He didn't sense anything out of the ordinary but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He slowly turned around, peering into the darkness. He narrowed his eyes. "Is someone there?"

Silence

"hmph, must be hearing things."

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Bahaaa!" he threw a kunai into the darkness at the intruder.

"AH!"

He heard his weapon fall to the ground after it clashed loudly with another weapon. "Come out now!" he demanded. He would never forgive himself if he let anything happen to this family, he should have sensed something before.

"Naruto i-its me ." a small girl came out of the shadows, her face etched with horror. She held a kunai to her chest, her hand shaking.

Naruto cringed. "Oi Hinata! I'm so sorry! I thought you were…well….i really didn't expect to see you!" he ran over to her, wrapping his arms around her shaking form. She instantly tensed, before she soon relaxed and let out a sigh.

"It's o-ok Naruto-kun." She smiled up at him. "You didn't mean to." She placed her weapon back into his holster, and looked down at the ground. "I-I just wanted to see you…I heard about what h-happen to Sakura, I wanted t-to know If you t-talked to her." She stuttered.

"OH!" he wrapped an arm around her. "Sakura-chan is fine! Not even a big deal, they were just friends, nothing more, nothing less. Actually I'm sure it's a lot less!" he lied. There was no way he would tell anyone about her 'love' for the Uchiha, even Hinata.

She starred at him. "O-ok." She smiled faintly. She could always tell when he was lying, but she wasn't going to push the subject, he would tell her when he was ready. And it wasn't her business. She glanced around them, seeing if anyone was watching. She knew that their relationship was looked down upon; in fact the only ones who knew about it were Sakura, and….Neji of all people. He found out by accident, he wasn't too happy to say the least but he has been finding ways to black mail the blonde ninja with this sudden information.

"Hinata….what are you doing here anyway?" he asked, taking a step back. "Shouldn't you be at the Hyuuga compound or something…?" he placed a finger to his chin in thought.

She smiled. "R-Remember? I am helping Lady Haruno p-prepare for tomorrow. Sakura's family is hosting the meeting with the hokage here t-tomorrow. I am to make s-sure that everything goes smoothly."

He nodded. He really didn't remember any of that but it sure was nice to know. He did know that when she said 'make sure things go smoothly' she meant that she was there as one of the body guards. With her byakugon, she would know if anything strange was up. "Well ok, I'll let you get back to work than Hinata! If you need anything you know where to find me." He leaned forward and planted a shy kiss on her cheek, watching as her cheeks lit up in the warm candle light. She nodded and he took his leave.

The Haruno compound was truly filled with lies and half truths. Those who said they were human, turned out to be Shinobi. Those who said they hate, loved. It seemed that no one was who they said they were, but he would soon find out the truth.

A dark figure emerged from the shadows, watching Naruto close the door to his room.

_Oh yes. He will find out the truth._

That's the next chapter, once again sorry it took fooooorrrever. The next chapter will have more Sakura Sasuke action!

**Mikoto**


End file.
